vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Reeks 10
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Reeks_10" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Seizoen 10 is de reeks die loopt van 28 augustus 2000 tot 29 juni 2001. Het seizoen telt 263 afleveringen. Tijdens dit seizoen wordt Generiek 3 gelanceerd, waarin de volgende personages worden opgenomen: Sarah De Kunst, Rob Gerrits, Koen Lamoen, Tinne Huysmans en Bertje Baetens. Bart Van den Bossche en Veronique Van den Bossche zijn niet langer te zien in de generiek. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Wilfried Langens, Linda Desmet, Isabelle Solie, Albertine Solie, Christel Feremans, Mike Feremans en Jo Bervoets. De personages die na afwezigheid terugkeren zijn Bart Van den Bossche en Bianca Parducci. Ook Picasso Van Assche, Dirk Cockelaere, Didier De Kunst, Giancarlo Parducci en Paddy komen even terug in beeld. De personages die gedurende dit seizoen verdwijnen zijn Veronique Van den Bossche, Henk Terjonck, Vicaris, Ernestine, Jolien Stijnen, Marie-Ange de Rixart de Waremme, Ghislain de Rixart de Waremme, Femke Maeterlinck, Bertje Baetens, Lieze Lamoen en Celestine. Anna-albert-v3.JPG 'Verhaallijnen' Het kasteeldrama (deel 2) In het kasteel van Rullingen worden Peter, Veronique, Jan en Rita opgesloten en geconfronteerd met hun verleden. Voor het thuisfront wordt de spanning stilaan ondraaglijk. Rechercheurs Jef Lits en Jos Janssens zetten ondertussen hun zoektocht verder. In het kasteel wilt 'butler' James wraak nemen op Peter en probeert hem te vermoorden. Peter slaagt er echter in om de man te overmeesteren en Jan, Rita en Veronique uit de handen van de psychopaat te redden. Trudy en Sarah Sarah woont niet langer bij Brenda. Ze wilt graag een tijdje bij Trudy gaan logeren in het kasteel van haar grootouders in Rullingen. Trudy gaat akkoord, maar Ghislain reageert furieus wanneer hij ontdekt dat haar kleindochter een lesbische relatie heeft met Sarah. Hij eist dat Trudy met haar breekt. Ghislains kleindochter gaat hier niet mee akkoord en verbreekt het contact met hem en grootmoeder Marie-Ange. Nieuwe liefdes Lieze, moeder van Koen, bekent op haar sterfbed dat haar zoon geen kind is van Mathieu en dus ook niet de broer van Brenda is. Zowel Koen als Brenda zijn blij met dit nieuws. Voor Brenda is dit de aanleiding om Thomas te dumpen en een relatie met Koen te starten. Naast Brenda en Koen zijn worden op korte tijd nog 3 nieuwe koppels gevormd: Els en Vincent, Bertje en Tinne en Rik en Elke. Affaire Koen vraagt Brenda ten huwelijk en krijgt een 'ja' te horen. Rond deze periode opent hij ook samen met Trudy en Sarah de kledingzaak Tophit. Op een dronken avond gaan Koen en Trudy echter met elkaar naar bed. Koen voelt zich schuldig ten opzichte van Brenda, maar Trudy vertelt hem dat ze hierover zal zwijgen. Sarah komt wel achter het bedrog en zet meteen een punt achter haar relatie met Trudy. Tophit Na de affaire van Trudy trekt Sarah zich terug uit Tophit, die niet veel later ophoudt te bestaan. Koen komt niet opdagen op zijn huwelijk en laat een casette afleveren voor Brenda. Bij het beluisteren van deze casette komt Brenda te weten dat Koen haar heeft bedrogen. Hij vertelt erbij dat hij inmiddels naar Egypte is vertrokken en de hoop koestert dat ze Koen achterna reist. Brenda doet dit en geeft hun relatie een nieuwe kans. De zwangerschap van Femke Femke is opnieuw zwanger. Zij en Peter zijn dolgelukkig met dit nieuws. Maar Mechelen wordt al geruime tijd geteisterd door de zogenaamde scalpelkiller: een seriemoordenaar die het gemunt heeft op vrouwen die in de regionale krant verschijnen en hen ontvoert om hen vervolgens met een chirurgisch mes de keel over te snijden. De politie tast in het duister omtrent de identiteit van de dader. De dood van Giancarlo Veronique is terug naar Italië getrokken om zich er weer samen met haar ex-schoonmoeder Bianca op de modewereld te storten. Ze ontdekken dat Giancarlo aids heeft. Veronique vreest dat haar ex-man haar indertijd heeft besmet, maar hij verzekert haar dat de besmetting met het HIV-virus van een later tijdstip dateert. Enige tijd later sterft Giancarlo. Zijn dood is een grote klap voor zowel Bianca als Veronique, ook al zijn ze al jaren gescheiden. Relatieproblemen Het gaat alsmaar slechter tussen Jan en Nele. De twee maken constant ruzie. Jan geeft zijn echtgenote de schuld en schroomt zich dan ook niet langer om weer de bloemetjes te gaan buitenzetten. Niet veel later gebeurt ook het omgekeerde wanneer Nele een kennis uit haar jeugd, Wilfried, tegen het lijf loopt. De twee beginnen een relatie, maar Nele besluit deze voorlopig voor Jan te verzwijgen. De scalpelkiller (deel 1) Op een dag komt de scalpelkiller, Kurt Smits, in de kerk over zijn daden biechten bij Walter. Hij legt zijn werkwijze uit en maakt duidelijk dat hij niet van plan is hiermee op te houden. Walter stelt zijn biechtgeheim voorop en licht de politie hier niet over in. Wanneer blijkt dat Smits een nieuw slachtoffer heeft gemaakt, neemt Walter zichzelf dit bijzonder kwalijk. Smits had hem immers aangeduid welke vrouw hij op het oog had. Prostaatkanker Vincent voelt zich niet goed. Bij een onderzoek komt aan het licht dat hij aan prostaatkanker leidt. Vincent wordt geopereerd, maar door een complicatie zal hij nooit meer seksueel actief kunnen zijn. Hij wilt een einde aan zijn relatie met Els maken, maar zij weigert. Enige tijd later blijkt dat Vincent nog chemotherapie nodig heeft om nieuwe uitzaaiingen te voorkomen. Hij besluit de behandeling te weigeren, waardoor hij nog slechts 6 maanden te leven heeft. De scalpelkiller (deel 2) Een tijdje later komt Smits opnieuw langs en duidt hij niemand minder dan de zwangere Femke aan. Aanvankelijk twijfelt Walter nog, maar uiteindelijk licht hij de politie hierover in. Het kwaad lijkt intussen al geschied, want Femke is reeds ontvoerd. De politie kan het leven van Femke op het nippertje redden, ware het niet dat Smits haar al heeft verwond waardoor ze haar ongeboren kind kwijt is en ook nooit meer kinderen zal kunnen krijgen. De terugkeer van Antonio Antonio is terug in België en probeert Monique te overhalen om samen met hem een nieuw leven te beginnen. De brokken tussen haar en Guy zijn nog steeds niet gelijmd en ze lijkt dan ook van plan om op Antonio's voorstel in te gaan. Guy brengt Monique echter tot inkeer door haar ten huwelijk te vragen. Hij wilt met haar trouwen op 3 mei, de datum waarop ze elkaar twee jaar eerder ontmoetten. Monique gaat akkoord en Antonio keert terug naar Mexico. Psychische problemen Femke is zwaar aangeslagen door de ontvoering en het verlies van haar kind. Ze is ervan overtuigd dat ze opnieuw zwanger is, ook al is dit medisch gezien onmogelijk en wijzen tests uit dat er van een zwangerschap geen sprake is. Peter wilt dat zijn echtgenote zich laat behandelen door een psychiater. Uiteindelijk beslist de psychiater dat het de beste oplossing is om Femke haar schijnzwangerschap te doen uitzitten in een psychiatrische instelling. Vastgoedfraude (deel 1) Na zijn oneervol ontslag bij VDB Electronics stort Henk zich samen met Thomas op de immobiliënsector. De twee slagen erin om Anna en Albert een appartement aan te smeren om Tenerife, maar al snel blijkt dat Henk hen heeft opgelicht. Thomas besluit al snel om zich terug te trekken uit de frauduleuze praktijken. Intussen gaan de Van den Bossches op zoek naar een manier om het geld van Anna en Albert te recupereren. Pedofilie Nele en Wilfried hebben hun relatie openbaar gemaakt en wonen inmiddels samen. Leen en Maarten logeren regelmatig bij hen. Op een avond beschuldigt Leen Wilfried dat hij haar heeft proberen aan te randen. Nele is, net zoals Jan, razend op Wilfried en wilt niets meer met hem te maken hebben. Hij kan de beschuldigingen uiteindelijk van zich afschudden wanneer Leen verklaart dat ze zich alles had ingebeeld. Vastgoedfraude (deel 2) Jan en Nele kunnen het weer beter met elkaar vinden en trekken samen naar Tenerife, waar ze een poging willen ondernemen om bij Henk het geld van Anna en Albert te recupereren. Jan komt er in contact met Henks nieuwe vriendin, Linda, die zegt dat ze niets met de hele zaak te maken heeft. Niets blijkt minder waar te zijn, wanneer ze kort daarop Henk helpt om zijn eigen dood te ensceneren en Jan als hoofdverdachte van de moord wordt aangewezen. De ontvoering van Thomas Na de breuk met Trudy slaan de stoppen van Sarah volledig door. Ze zet zich op agressieve wijze af tegen de familie Van den Bossche en wilt de dood van haar vader Didier wreken. Sarah beslist Thomas te ontvoeren in de hoop dat hij haar wilt helpen om VDB Electronics de dieperik in te helpen, maar hij weigert omdat hij nog steeds een heleboel geld in het bedrijf heeft zitten. De brandstichting bij Rita en Rob Cathérine heeft haar zinnen gezet op Rob en kan het niet laten om Rita op stang te jagen. Wanneer ze Rita thuis opzoekt om er nog een schepje bovenop te doen, kan ze het niet laten Cathérine enkele rake klappen te verkopen. Cathérine druipt af met een bebloed gezicht. Niet veel later gaat het huis van Rita en Rob in vlammen op. Cathérine wordt een tijdje verdacht, maar uiteindelijk blijkt Sarah de schuldige te zijn. De zelfmoordpoging van Femke Sarah gooit het over een andere boeg en wilt Peter raken door Femke de dood in te jagen. Terwijl Sarah naar de instelling van Femke trekt, kan Thomas ontsnappen en de politie inlichten. Femke wordt net op tijd uit een parkvijver gered, waar ze zichzelf onder impuls van Sarah in probeerde te verdrinken. Sarah wordt opgepakt en belandt in de psychiatrie. Thomas wordt aanzien als de held van de dag en krijgt opnieuw een job bij VDB Electronics. De vliegtuigcrash Monique krijgt een telefoontje uit Amerika met de mededeling dat Bart is omgekomen bij een vliegtuigcrash, die geen overlevenden kende. Niet veel later krijgt ze bezoek van een zekere Christel, die beweert Barts verloofde te zijn geweest en samen met hem een zoontje Mike heeft. Christel gaat al snel in de clinch met Brenda wanneer ze voor Mike de helft van het aandelenpakket eist dat Hannah door Barts dood zal erven. Abortus Koen is weer dolgelukkig met Brenda, maar kan toch niet aan de verleiding van Trudy weerstaan en belandt opnieuw met haar in bed. Brenda luistert per ongeluk een gesprek tussen de twee af en ontdekt op die manier niet enkel het bedrog, maar ook dat Trudy deze keer zwanger is geraakt van Brenda's vriend Koen. Trudy eist geld van Koen voor een abortus en zal in ruil haar mond houden tegen Brenda. Brenda is razend en zet Koen meteen aan de deur. De scalpelkiller (deel 3) In Tenerife brengt Jan een tijdje in de cel door, maar wordt door gebrek aan bewijs weer vrijgelaten. Hij en Nele keren terug naar België. Het loopt nog altijd stroef tussen hen, wat Nele ertoe drijft om Wilfried weer in haar leven toe te laten. Jan komt hierachter en is razend. Wanneer hun zoontje Maaren door Nele alleen thuis wordt achtergelaten en op die manier bijna wordt vermoord door Kurt Smits, is dit voor Jan de druppel en gooit Nele buiten. Vastgoedfraude (deel 3) Jan wilt ervoor zorgen dat Nele de kinderen nooit meer te zien krijgt. Zij beslist om voorlopig bij Wilfried in te trekken nadat Jan haar uit het appartement heeft gegooid. Ondertussen ontdekt Jan dat Linda inmiddels weer in België verblijft en gaat haar opzoeken. Ze komt tot inkeer en beslist de waarheid rond Henk uit de doeken te doen. De politie slaagt erin om Henk te arresteren en uiteindelijk krijgen Anna en Albert hun geld terug. Het huwelijk van Bertje en Tinne Bertje en Tinne zijn nog steeds dolverliefd en gaan samen op reis naar Lapland. Halsoverkop beleven ze er een sprookjeshuwelijk in het bijzijn van de kerstman. Een tijdje later raakt Tinne zwanger van Bertje. De twee kijken ontzettend uit naar hun eerste kind samen en geven hem/haar zelfs al een naam. Het noodlot slaat echter toe: Tinne krijgt een miskraam. De komst van Jo Vincent stelt buitenstaander Jo Bervoets aan als zijn opvolger bij VDB Electronics. Dit veroorzaakt gemengde gevoelens binnen het bedrijf en de familie, maar al snel bewijst Jo de juiste man op de juiste plaats te zijn. Wat later verslechtert de toestand van Vincent. Hij en Els komen overeen dat Vincent zich zal laten opnemen in een palliatieve instelling. Nog voor zijn dood treedt Vincent in het huwelijksbootje met zijn geliefde Els. Thomas en Christel Thomas en Christel beginnen een relatie. Christel vertrouwt hem toe dat haar zwangerschap dateerde van vlak voordat ze Bart leerde kennen. Bart was ervan op de hoogte dat Mike niet zijn zoon was, maar wilde hem uit liefde voor haar wel adopteren. Aangezien dat verhaal niet is kunnen doorgaan, hoopt Christel er Thomas van te overtuigen om Mike als zijn eigen zoon te erkennen, zodat hij later Thomas' aandelen zou kunnen verkrijgen. Thomas gaat echter niet akkoord. De scheiding van Jan en Nele Jan en Nele hebben besloten om de scheidingsprocedure in te zetten. Door hun samenwerking om Henk te klissen, zijn Jan en Linda naar elkaar toegegroeid. De twee beginnen zelfs een relatie, maar willen deze voorlopig verborgen houden voor de familie en vrienden. Hun relatie openbaar maken zou in Jans nadeel kunnen werken bij zijn scheiding met Nele. Maarten krijgt echter al in de gaten dat er iets gaande is tussen zijn vader en Linda. Tetanusinfectie Bertje en Tinne zijn getuige van hoe Maarten in een vijver sukkelt en dreigt te verdrinken. Bertje duikt hem achterna en kan hem redden, maar heeft zichzelf daarbij onder water verwond aan een stuk metaal. Hij doet de wonde af als een kleinigheid en laat deze niet verzorgen. Enkele dagen later kermt Bertje plots van de pijn en wordt hij naar het ziekenhuis overgebracht. Daar sterft hij aan een tetanusinfectie. De terugkeer van Bart (deel 1) Trudy aast al geruime tijd op Peter. De twee gaan na een dronken avond met elkaar naar bed. Peter wilt echter niet dat dit nog eens gebeurt. Hij wilt trouw blijven aan zijn echtgenote Femke, ook al zal zij nog een lange tijd in de buitenlandse instelling moeten verblijven. Wat later blijkt Bart nog in leven te zijn en in coma te liggen in een Amerikaans ziekenhuis. Peter, Brenda en Koen reizen naar Amerika in de hoop hem naar België te kunnen overbrengen... 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' ' S10-walter-avatar.png|'Walter'|link=Walter Dierckx Anna12.PNG|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx Jan10.PNG|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche S10-monique-avatar.png|'Monique'|link=Monique Stevens S10-rita-avatar.png|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche Peter12.PNG|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche S10-veronique-avatar.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche Albert11.JPG|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens S10-sarah-avatar.png|'Sarah'|link=Sarah De Kunst Nele10.PNG|'Nele'|link=Nele Van Winckel S10-henk-avatar.png|'Henk'|link=Henk Terjonck Pierrot 12.PNG|'Pierrot'|link=Pierrot Van den Bossche S10-leen-avatar.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche els 9.PNG|'Els'|link=Els D'hollander S10-brenda-avatar.png|'Brenda'|link=Brenda Vermeir S10-maarten-avatar.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche S10-rene-avatar.png|'René'|link=René D'hollander S10-rob-avatar.png|'Rob'|link=Rob Gerrits S10-trudy-avatar.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme vincent9.PNG|'Vincent'|link=Vincent Misotten S10-guy-avatar.png|'Guy'|link=Guy Maeterlinck thomas10.PNG|'Thomas'|link=Thomas Maeterlinck S10-femke-avatar.png|'Femke'|link=Femke Maeterlinck catherine9.PNG|'Cathérine'|link=Cathérine Misotten S10-koen-avatar.png|'Koen'|link=Koen Lamoen S10-tinne-avatar.png|'Tinne'|link=Tinne Huysmans S10-bertje-avatar.png|'Bertje'|link=Bertje Baetens ' 'Nevenpersonages' ' Herman12.PNG|'Herman'|link=Herman De Bie Ingrid11.JPG|'Ingrid'|link=Ingrid Van den Heuvel BalencourtBeginjarenFamilie.png|'Balencourt'|link=Balencourt S10-lits-avatar.png|'Jef'|link=Jef Lits jos9.PNG|'Jos'|link=Jos Janssens Ernestine.png|'Ernestine'|link=Ernestine Marthe13.png|'Marthe'|link=Marthe Vermeir Vero9.PNG|'Jolien'|link=Jolien Stijnen Marie-agnes9.PNG|'Marie-Ange'|link=Marie-Ange de Rixart de Waremme guillain9.PNG|'Ghislain'|link=Ghislain de Rixart de Waremme Rik 11.JPG|'Rik'|link=Rik Ghijselinck Dries-portret.png|'Dries'|link=Dries Van Winckel Elke12.PNG|'Elke'|link=Elke Baertsoen S10-wilfried-avatar.png|'Wilfried'|link=Wilfried Langens S10-linda-avatar.png|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet S10-isabelle-avatar.png|'Isabelle'|link=Isabelle Solie ' 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' ' Bart11.JPG|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche Picasso.png|'Picasso'|link=Picasso Van Assche Dirk_stephbaeyens.png|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Cockelaere Didier seizoen8.png|'Didier'|link=Didier De Kunst S10-bianca-avatar.png|'Bianca'|link=Bianca Parducci S10-giancarlo-avatar.png|'Giancarlo'|link=Giancarlo Parducci S18-frank-avatar.png|'Frank'|link=Frank Coosemans Kruis.png|'Vicaris'|link=Vicaris MathieuVermeirProfiel.jpg|'Mathieu'|link=Mathieu Vermeir Hannah11.JPG|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche VriendWalterProfiel7.jpg|'Paddy'|link=Paddy antonnio12.PNG|'Antonio'|link=Antonio LiezeProfiel.png|'Lieze'|link=Lieze Lamoen Celestine-portret.png|'Celestine'|link=Celestine ' 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Meer informatie over gastpersonages uit het 10de seizoen die geen eigen pagina hebben, vind je hier. ' Kruis.png|'Stef'|link=Stef Kruis.png|'Michele'|link=Michele Kruis.png|'Dokter 1'|link=Dokter 1 Kruis.png|'Advocaat'|link=Advocaat Kruis.png|'Deurwaarder'|link=Deurwaarder S10-kurt-avatar.png|'Kurt'|link=Kurt Smits Kruis.png|'Pierre'|link=Pierre Kruis.png|'Advocate'|link=Advocate Kruis.png|'Clement'|link=Clement Kruis.png|'Journalist'|link=Journalist Kruis.png|'De Moor'|link=De Moor Kruis.png|'Pieters'|link=Pieters Kruis.png|'Eric'|link=Eric Bruurs Kruis.png|'Psychologe'|link=Psychologe S10-albertine-avatar.png|'Albertine'|link=Albertine Solie Kruis.png|'Gonzales'|link=Gonzales christel10.PNG|'Christel'|link=Christel Feremans Kruis.png|'Marianne'|link=Marianne Coninckx Mike11.jpg|'Mike'|link=Mike Feremans Kruis.png|'Dokter 2'|link=Dokter 2 Kruis.png|'Ellen'|link=Ellen Kruis.png|'Melissa'|link=Melissa Kruis.png|'Lut'|link=Lut Kruis.png|'Karen'|link=Karen Kruis.png|'Hilde'|link=Hilde S10-jo-avatar.png|'Jo'|link=Jo Bervoets ' 'Recasts' *Vanaf dit seizoen wordt de rol van Bart Van den Bossche vertolkt door Chris Van Tongelen. 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Families (33)' Voor een overzicht van de families, zie hier. 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' *Het huwelijk van Bertje Baetens en Tinne Huysmans 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De dood van Lieze Lamoen *De geboorte van Mike Feremans *De dood van Giancarlo Parducci *De dood van Paddy *De dood van Bertje Baetens 'Ondernemingen, verenigingen en clubs' 'Trivia' 'Lees Meer' *'Seizoen 10: De terugkeer van Bart' Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 10